In biblioteca
by algida2
Summary: "Molte volte si era ritrovata a fantasticare su una situazione del genere, lei e la sua dea, in biblioteca, completamente da sole a fare qualcosa che non aveva niente a che fare con i libri. " Michiru e Haruka sono alle prese con i tanto temuti esami e se la prima sembra intenzionata a studiare, l'altra sembra intenzionata a tutt'altro.


Quel caldo infernale la stava facendo impazzire: erano rinchiuse in quella maledettissima biblioteca ormai da ore e non riusciva più a stare seduta. La sua compagna invece sembrava essere a suo agio, con quell'uniforme estiva che le donava un certo fascino, no che fosse così diversa da quella invernale ma con le braccia fuori sembrava particolarmente sexy. S'imbambolò a fissarla intuendo che non era la divisa a farla sembrare sexy, erano semplicemente i suoi occhi che la vedevano con un'altra luce. Ora che conosceva cosa quella gonna e quella maglietta nascondevano, era davvero difficile evitare di pensare alle sue curve.

Si conoscevano ormai da tre anni e il suo desiderio per quella donna aumentava ogni giorno di più, fino a renderle quasi impossibile starle accanto senza sfiorarla. Aveva represso i suoi desideri per così tanto tempo che, quando anche l'altra le aveva fatto capire che provava la stessa cosa, le sembrava di aver capito male. La guardava intenta a studiare quelle formule aritmetiche con impegno, anche se sapevano entrambe che alla fine sarebbe toccato alla bionda fargliele capire. Era un genio nella musica ma con l'aritmetica era negata. La vide spostarsi un ciuffo ribelle dagli occhi e bloccarlo dietro all'orecchio, quel semplice gesto le riportò alla mente ricordi molto eccitanti che erano ancora vivi nella sua mente. Avevano iniziato una relazione da sei mesi e da due avevano iniziato a fare l'amore.

_Amore_. Una parola troppo semplice per spiegare quello che succedeva fra loro quando erano da sole, quando tutto il mondo rimaneva fuori dalle quattro mura della loro camera. Quando la bella e aristocratica violinista si trasformava in una donna vogliosa e sensuale. Quando tutte le inibizioni erano messe da parte dando priorità alla loro fantasia e ai loro desideri.

All'apparenza sembrava una ragazza calma, tranquilla completamente estranea a qualsiasi pensiero impuro, nel privato invece, con precisione con lei, era una ragazza diversa, una ragazza che sapeva come godere e soprattutto come far godere. Sapeva pizzicare le corde giuste di tutto il suo essere, proprio come faceva con il violino.

_Per me suonare il violino è come fare l'amore, mi eccita tanto fino a raggiungere il piacere assoluto._ Le aveva detto una volta e solo ora riusciva a comprendere quelle parole. Proprio come quando si esibiva con una melodia senza sbagliare una singola nota, così era abituata a fare l'amore, non sbagliava mai una singola nota, interpretando una melodia fatta di gemiti e sospiri.

La vedeva scrivere qualcosa sul suo quaderno, con un movimento del polso lento e deciso, lo stesso che usava quando la penetrava, lo stesso che la faceva ansimare senza ritegno, lo stesso che la conduceva al piacere, facendola fremere.

-Non ci capisco nulla!- si lamentò, lanciandole uno sguardo confuso e avvilito.

-Tu cosa stai facendo?- le chiese posando per la prima volta la penna sul quaderno e guardandola negli occhi.

_Mi sto eccitando da morire_! Pensò la bionda, era inutile quando era al fianco di quella ragazza tutto il suo autocontrollo andava a farsi un giro, dimenticandosi completamente di lei.

-Io mi annoio!- rispose invece, mentre si agitava sulla sedia, sia per il caldo sia per la tensione che avvertiva nell'interno. La violinista le sorrise, portandosi una mano alla bocca.

-Sembri una bambina-

-Tu invece sembri mia nonna!- ribatté fintamente offesa.

Michiru sorrise, amava quando la bionda si comportava in quel modo e lo faceva solo con lei. Solo lei aveva l'onore di vedere quel suo lato infantile.

-Bene, allora mentre io continuo a studiare, tu fai quello che vuoi!- rispose, reggendole quel gioco.

Haruka la fissava, appoggiò entrambe le braccia sul tavolo e mise la testa su di essi, continuando a fissare la violinista che cercava in tutti i modi di ignorarla, senza riuscire nel suo intento. Erano nel periodo degli esami e Michiru sembrava davvero presa dallo studio. Odiava quando lo studio le teneva impegnata, non le dava la possibilità di trascorrere molto tempo con l'altra, impedendole di divertirsi, di vederla ridere ed essere felice. Chiuse gli occhi immaginandosela mentre sorrideva, le prendeva la mano e l'accarezzava forte, sussurrava parole dolci mentre le sfiorava i capelli con le dita.

-Haruka svegliati!-

La bionda aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno cercando di capire dove si trovasse. I suoi occhi furono subito assaliti da una visione straordinaria: Michiru.

-Haruka ma cosa ti salta in mente? Metterti a russare in quel modo!-

_Russare? Io?_

-Io non russo!-

-Certo, mi hai fatto vergognare!- ribatté la violinista, guardandosi intorno per assicurarsi che nessuno si accorgesse di loro.

_Vergognare?_

-Ti vergogni di me?-

-Non travisare le mie parole!-

_Vergognare?_

Quando urlava tra le sue braccia e la pregava di non fermarsi, quando gemeva senza ritegno e si contorceva sotto il suo corpo, non si vergognava.

_Ora ti faccio vedere io cos'è la vergogna!_

Si sistemò sulla sedia, mettendosi compostamente, nessuno avrebbe notato quello che si accingeva a fare. Nessuno, solo la sua amata violinista.

Allungò una gamba fino a sfiorare il piede dell'altra con il suo.

_Bene! Siamo più vicine di quanto immaginassi!_ Pensò, mentre chiedeva scusa all'altra che l'aveva guardata in modo interrogativo. Fece finta di dedicarsi alla lettura, quando in realtà stava solo aspettando il momento giusto per agire. Conosceva la sua "amica", sapeva come riusciva a essere fredda e distaccata, ma sapeva anche come farla sciogliere. Aveva notato come reagiva il corpo dell'altra ogni volta che la sfiorava. Aveva notato come l'azzurro dei suoi occhi diventasse più intenso quando la desiderava. L'unica cosa che riusciva a far destabilizzare la grandissima Michiru Kaioh era lei e le sue mani. Quando facevano l'amore si trasformava in una donna passionale e vogliosa. E questo la faceva impazzire.

Le lanciò uno sguardo di nascosto, perdendosi in quel suo modo di giocare con i capelli, mentre era impegnata. Rimase ipnotizzata dal suo modo di muovere quelle dita, dita che sapeva muovere anche in altre situazioni, dita che avevano toccato punti molto sensibili.

Con molta attenzione si liberò di una scarpa per poi ritornare a sfiorare il piede dell'altra. Alzò il viso per assicurarsi che non si fosse accorta di nulla: come immaginava Michiru era impegnata nelle formule matematiche e sembrava non essersi accorta di nulla.

_Tra poco avrai altro a cui pensare!_ Sorrise, decidendosi a mettere finalmente in pratica il suo piano. Molte volte si era ritrovata a fantasticare su una situazione del genere, lei e la sua dea, in biblioteca, completamente da sole a fare qualcosa che non aveva niente a che fare con i libri. Si adagiò bene sulla sedia e allungò il piede, sfiorando la pelle della gamba dell'altra. Come previsto dalla bionda, Michiru non si scompose: continuò imperterrita i suoi studi.

_Non ti smentisci mai, vero?_

Rimase ferma per un attimo per poi iniziare a sfregare il suo piede lungo la gamba dell'altra, stupendosi della sua capacità di rimanere impassibile. A volte era affascinata da quella sua capacità di riuscire a mantenere il sangue freddo, altre volte la faceva imbestialire, non riusciva a capire cosa provasse seriamente. Le dava terribilmente fastidio che non riuscisse a sentirsi libera di esternare i suoi sentimenti neanche con lei. Ecco perché quando facevano l'amore amava guardare i suoi occhi: solo in quell'occasione erano limpidi e trasparenti, senza nessun freno.

La vide girare svogliatamente una pagina del libro, spostare lo sguardo su una formula e contrarre i muscoli del viso, la vide afferrare una ciocca di capelli e portarsela dietro l'orecchio.

_Non funziona!_

Osò di più: spinse il suo piede più in alto arrivando a sfiorarle l'interno della coscia.

_Eccolo finalmente!_

Un leggero spostamento dell'altra le fece capire di star intraprendendo la giusta strada.

_Ti ho in pugno, cara la mia Michiru!_

Incoraggiata da quella flebile reazione, la bionda intensificò le sue carezze, mentre con gli occhi cercava in ogni modo di fissare i suoi.

-Studi matematica?-

Una voce irritante

Una mano sulla sua spalla

Un babbeo accanto a lei

Una rabbia incontrollabile le montò dentro, facendola digrignare forte i denti.

-Oh sei tu!- Michiru sembrava essere ritornata sulla terra, nel vederlo al suo fianco. Smise di studiare per guardarlo negli occhi e per…

_Oh mio dio! Gli sta sorridendo?_

-Scusa ma ho un po' di problemi con queste formule-

-Vuoi che ti aiuti?- il babbeo non perse tempo e subito si sedette al suo fianco.

-Oh grazie!- rispose, sorridendogli e mettendogli una mano sulla sua mentre con l'altra spostava un ciuffo ribelle dietro l'orecchio.

_Fa pure la civetta?_

_Io sto con un piede tra le sue gambe e lei flirta con quello?_

Mentre lui cercava di spiegarle con parole semplici una formula, non riusciva a non notare come l'altra si spingesse verso il corpo del ragazzo che era visibilmente a disagio.

_Vuoi la guerra? E guerra sia!_

Fingendo di prendere qualcosa dalla tasca dei pantaloni, si lasciò scivolare in avanti per aver maggiore possibilità di movimento.

_Sei pronta ad iniziare?_

Mosse il piede delicatamente fino a sfiorarle il punto sensibile: come adagiò il piede sentì subito le gambe dell'altra stringersi con forza. D'istinto alzò il viso per cercare i suoi occhi che però l'altra aveva incollato sul libro, restando ancora appiccicata a quell'energumeno. Sapeva benissimo che lo stava facendo per farla ingelosire, a Michiru non interessava quel bamboccio, non quando aveva lei al suo fianco. La sua Michiru non poteva essere interessata a un bell'imbusto del genere, che pensa solo a essere…

Fece una leggera pressione e subito fu invasa dal calore di quel corpo, subito fu scossa da un leggero fremito che si espanse per tutto il corpo.

-Sei così gentile- la voce di Michiru aveva un tono diverso, sembrava si stesse trattenendo. L'imbecille non lo notò, per lui era tutto normale, lei invece lo percepì, forse perché sapeva cosa avesse procurato quella leggera, se non insignificante, inclinazione nel suo tono.

-Figurati, per una bella ragazza come te, questo ed altro!- lo vide alzare la mano per sfiorarle una ciocca di capelli che ribelle le ricadeva sul viso. D'istinto, forse per rabbia, forse per indurla a reagire, a ribellarsi a quell'invadenza che di sicuro non era ben accetta, iniziò a muovere freneticamente il piede quando notò che l'altra, non solo non reagiva a quel contatto ma sembrava totalmente indifferente al suo di contatto. La sua rabbia aumentò ancora quando la vide appoggiare la mano su quella dell'altro e sussurrargli, in modo civettuolo: -Mi fai arrossire!-

_Arrossire? Lui ti fa arrossire?_

Rabbia, frustrazione, indignazione s'impossessarono violentemente di lei quando a malincuore si accorse che nel tentativo di farla eccitare, si era eccitata a sua volta, forse per la situazione, forse per il calore che avvertiva o semplicemente perché la desiderava da morire. Sospirò pesantemente, attirando l'attenzione dei due.

-Stanca?- le chiese lui, in un patetico tentativo di sembrare gentile. La bionda non gli rispose, si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

-Non finisci quello che hai iniziato?- le chiese allusiva la violinista, guardandola per la prima volta negli occhi.

_Fai anche la spiritosa? Bene te la sei cercata!_

Si sistemò, contò fino a tre nella sua mente sfidando l'altra con lo sguardo.

_Uno!_

_Due!_

_Tre!_

_Ora ti faccio vedere io!_

Stampandosi sul viso un'espressione annoiata e concentrandosi con tutte le sue forze per non chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi travolgere, iniziò a torturare l'altra con il piede, con spinte precise e regolari, stupendosi quando all'improvviso sentì le gambe dell'altra stringersi con forza intorno al suo piede e i suoi fianchi ondeggiare impercettibilmente.

_Dannazione!_

Presa alla sprovvista, aumentò le spinte lottando con l'innato istinto di appagare con le proprie dita quel fastidio che avvertiva nel basso ventre. Michiru aveva la testa abbassata, con le mani appoggiate sul tavolo: vista da lontano sembrava una tranquilla studentessa impegnata a studiare.

_Ora fammi vedere se riesci a trattenerti!_

Intenzionata a portarla sull'orlo del piacere, intensificò le spinte incurante della presenza del babbeo, che avrebbe potuto accorgersi di tutto. All'improvviso però, sentì il suo piede sbattere violentemente sul pavimento: Michiru si era alzata di sbotto, facendo voltare anche l'imbecille.

-Ho bisogno di andare in bagno!-

-Oh!- rispose alquanto sorpreso.

-Haruka mi accompagni?-

Si alzò e la seguì senza proferire parole. Aprì la porta, si guardò intorno per assicurarsi che nessuno fosse presente, quando ne ebbe la conferma, si voltò e con un volto atroce, ringhiò:

-Cosa diavolo stavi facendo?-

La bionda non rispose, si avvicinò sorridendo e facendola indietreggiare fino a bloccarla con le spalle al muro.

-Non hai capito? Peccato!- aveva un'espressione sarcastica, proprio come il sorriso che le stava dipingendo il volto.

-Ho capito benissimo cosa stavi facendo!- puntualizzò indignata –solo mi chiedevo cosa hai in quella testa!-aveva le guance leggermente arrossate forse per la rabbia o forse per l'eccitazione.

L'afferrò e la fece voltare per farla specchiare nel minuscolo specchio appeso al muro.

-Guardati, sei bellissima quando ti lasci andare- le sussurrò alle orecchie, accarezzandole la schiena.

-Haruka lui ha capito tutto!- ansimò l'altra, lasciandosi sopraffare dalle sensazioni di quelle mani sul proprio corpo.

-A me non interessa!- precisò la bionda, abbassandosi per baciarle il collo mentre spostava le mani per afferrarle il seno.

-A me sì, invece! Non avrò più il coraggio di guardarlo. Mi vergogno!-

-Non devi guardarlo! Guarda solo me!-ringhiò, facendola voltare per guardarla negli occhi. Occhi languidi e pieni di desiderio, occhi che solo lei vedeva, occhi che appartenevano solo a lei. L'afferrò e la fece sedere sul ristretto spazio che c'era tra un lavandino e l'altro.

-Cosa vuoi fare?-

-Voglio finire quello che ho iniziato!- sussurrò, percorrendo con l'indice il contorno del suo viso, soffermandosi sul labbro inferiore, guardandola con desiderio.

-Non scherzare, potrebbe entrare qualcuno- cercò di protestare, anche se la sua voce non era molto convincente.

-Non entrerà nessuno!- puntualizzò, afferrandole la nuca con prepotenza per spingerla verso di sé e baciarla. Le sue labbra erano sempre morbide e calde, si soffermò godendo di quel contatto, contatto che stava diventando sempre più raro. A volte aveva l'impressione che la violinista facesse tutto il possibile per evitare di restare da sola con lei. Sentì le dita dell'altra appoggiarsi sul suo petto per spingerla e allontanarla.

-Non scherzare Haruka, ora smettila!-

Sorrise del tentativo dell'altra di mostrarsi indifferente, ma la sua voce tradiva le sue emozioni.

-Vuoi che la smetta?- le chiese, allungando una mano per accarezzarle il volto. La sua carezza scese piano, molto piano, giù verso il collo indugiando alla base della gola. Le sue dita scivolarono sempre più giù, fermandosi sul fiocco per poi sfiorarle il seno. Sentì il copro dell'altra irrigidirsi appena e la cosa le fece trovare la spinta per continuare. Fermò le sue carezze per dedicarsi alla pelle nuda delle sue gambe: con le dita appoggiate sulle ginocchia, iniziò a risalire molte lentamente fino a intrufolarsi sotto la gonna. Il suo sguardo non lasciò nemmeno per un attimo il viso dell'altra, che con gli occhi chiusi cercava in tutti i modi di controllarsi, di mettere un freno alle sue emozioni.

-Haruka lo sai che ti odio quando fai così?- ringhiò, anche se non faceva nulla per allontanarla.

Non si lasciò colpire da quelle parole, ignorandole volontariamente, dedicando la sua attenzione solo e esclusivamente a quella pelle che stava gridando a gran voce, per attirare tutta la sua attenzione.

-Haruka non possiamo…dai fermati-

La voce di Michiru stonava completamente con le parole che diceva e la bionda sembrava goderne a pieno: vederla così intenda a sforzarsi per mantenere una certa lucidità, era una vera goduria per il suo orgoglio. Mentre con la mano sinistra continuava a accarezzarla la pelle calda delle gambe, fermandosi all'inguine, portò la destra ad accarezzarle il viso, non amava prenderla in quel modo, non amava usare questi stratagemmi, amava accoccolarsi a lei per poi fare l'amore in un letto, tra le lenzuola, ma con Michiru tutto questo era impossibile: non si lasciava mai andare, sempre con la mente rivolta al suo dovere.

-Apri gli occhi. Guardami!- sussurrò, accarezzandole il viso, soffermandosi per godere del calore che quel piccolo gesto le stava diffondendo.

-Non qui, Haruka-

-Non vuoi?- chiese la bionda, spostandole l'orlo delle mutandine per sfiorare la sua pelle.

-Oddio!...Haruka…- ansimò, richiudendo gli occhi.

-Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non hai voglia- la sfidò, continuando a sfiorarla, mentre nel profondo sperava di non star sbagliando tutto. Se ora l'altra le avesse chiesto di smetterla, sarebbe stato davvero dura per lei.

-A che gioco stai giocando?-

-Non gioco, sono seria-

Michiru la fissava senza proferire parola, facendole fermare il cuore: era stata così sicura di farla capitolare che, nemmeno per un attimo, aveva pensato di poter sbagliare. In quell'istante però il silenzio di Michiru fece nascere in lei la completa insicurezza, che la immobilizzò del tutto. La sentì sospirare rassegnata, avvertì il suo bacino spingersi all'indietro, la vide alzare le gambe per appoggiare i piedi sul ripiano, mentre si lasciava andare con la schiena al muro.

-Prega solo che non entri nessuno!-

-Questo è un sì?-

-Questo è un muoviti. Fallo!-

Rimase a fissarla sconvolta, sembrava quasi le stesse facendo un favore.

_Continui a fare la preziosa?_

Sorrise beffarda, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia dell'altra, si protese in avanti per sussurrarle, a pochi centimetri dalle labbra –tu cerca di non urlare-

Se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato nel starle accanto, nel sfiorarla timidamente erano i suoi punti deboli, era il suo tallone d'Achille. Se riusciva con facilità a rimanere lucida mentre si toccavano, se riusciva a mantenere una certa dignità quando facevano l'amore, la storia cambiava quando le faceva quello che stava per fare. La prima e unica volta che glielo aveva fatto aveva sentito il suo cuore sciogliersi ad ogni suo ansito; per la prima volta aveva visto la sua amata completamente priva di ogni barriera e forse era proprio per quel motivo che l'altra aveva bloccato ogni suo tentativo di rifarlo. Ora però non glielo avrebbe permesso, avrebbe dovuto urlare a squarcia gola per farla fermare.

Le lanciò uno sguardo malizioso, allargandole leggermente le gambe, sfidandola apertamente quando vide negli occhi dell'altra la consapevolezza di quello che stava per accadere.

-Cosa diavolo vuoi fare?- chiese alterata, cercando di chiudere le gambe.

Non le rispose, limitandosi a lasciarle un bacio sull'interno coscia.

-Haruka smettila!-

Proseguì imperterrita nel suo obiettivo, ignorando le parole dell'altra. Per troppe volte aveva ceduto, troppe volte aveva rinunciato al suo bisogno di stringerla forte per il solo fatto di sentirla tra le sue braccia, troppe volte l'altra aveva deriso quel suo mostrarsi bisognosa di un contatto fisico, che non prevedesse l'atto sessuale. In cuor suo sapeva che Michiru non era fredda, che se l'allontanava era perché conosceva a cosa stavano andando incontro, perché aveva giurato di dare la priorità alla sua missione, perché avevano bisogno di essere lucide e calcolatrici di fronte a qualsiasi situazione.

-Non qui Haruka…ti prego…non ora-ansimò, quando le posò un altro bacio, avvicinandosi sempre di più alla sua meta.

-Haruka no! Ti prego, ti prego Haruka, non farmi questo!-

_Non farmi questo!_

Non ascoltò quelle parole, non volle ascoltarle perché sapeva benissimo che se le avesse ascoltate avrebbe perso la sua scommessa interiore, avrebbe di nuovo ceduto al fascino della sua freddezza, rendendole ancora una volte le cose semplici. Nascose la testa tra le gambe dell'altra, dedicandosi a quello che in quel preciso momento le interessava di più.

-Haruk…mh- la sentì irrigidirsi, trattenendo con sforzo un gemito di piacere. Le bastò quel semplice lamento per darle la forza di continuare, per darle il coraggio di portarla sull'orlo del piacere. Sentì il respiro dell'altra farsi sempre più pesante, la sentì allargare le gambe in un muto consenso nel continuare quello che stava facendo.

-Haruka…dobbiamo andare…- ansimò nel tentativo di dissuaderla -Haruka c'è un…cuore…puro-

_Un cuore puro!_ Stava iniziando a odiare quelle parole che l'altra metteva sempre sopra di tutto. Presa ormai dalla rabbia, si staccò dall'altra per fissarla negli occhi.

-Vuoi davvero andare a salvare questo cuore puro?-

Non rispose, la fissava con un'espressione che lasciava poco all'interpretazione: sul suo viso c'era un misto tra frustrazione per il mancato piacere e tormento per il valore che quella risposta poteva avere.

-Quel cuore è davvero più puro di quello che stava per accadere?-

-Non c'è niente di puro in quello che stai facendo!-

-Niente di puro dici?- avvicinò il viso a quello dell'altra, mentre con la mano le spostò gli slip per toccarla

-Guardami negli occhi- sussurrò penetrandola con calma –guardami e dimmi che non c'è niente di puro in questo!-

Michiru non ebbe scelta che arrendersi al quel tocco, chiuse gli occhi sospirando, spingendo di poco il bacino verso quelle dita, per cercare un sollievo che solo la bionda era capace di donarle.

-Perché non vuoi farlo?- il tono di voce che le uscì, stupì prima lei stessa e poi l'altra.

-Haruka ti prego!-

-Rispondimi!-

-Tu perché mi fai questo? Cosa vuoi sentirti dire?-

_Cosa voglio sentire dalle tue labbra? Non lo so, non lo so proprio!_

-Nulla- sorrise amara, allontanando la mano e lasciandola libera di scappare da quel posto, sentendosi completamente sconfitta dai suoi stessi sentimenti. Quello che provava per Michiru era così grande da impedirle di farle del male, non un male fisico, un male interiore, le impediva addirittura di cercare di indurla a aprirsi con lei.

-Dove vai? Non puoi lasciarmi così!-le afferrò il volto con entrambe le mani per avvicinarlo al suo, fissandola intensamente.

-Continua quello che hai iniziato. Lo sai che non mi piace rimanere le cose a metà-

Alla fine andava sempre nello stesso modo: lei che si arrendeva alla superiorità dell'altra; lei che finiva col sottostare sempre al volere dell'altra; lei che l'amava incondizionatamente.

L'attirò a sé mentre la violinista le cingeva le braccia al collo, l'accarezzò con gentilezza per poi penetrarla con ardore. La sentì inarcare la schiena per accoglierla, la sentì sospirare nel suo orecchio mentre con il bacino prendeva parte a quel ballo.

-Era questo che volevi?- chiese, stringendosi forte alla bionda.

_Quello che voglio tu non puoi darmelo!_

Come avrebbe voluto urlarle quelle parole, ma la paura di spingerla ancora più lontano le impediva di farlo.

-Haruka…- ansimò, lasciandole un bacio sul collo, spingendo il bacino verso le sue mani, facendole capire la necessità che aveva di sentirla. Come succedeva ogni volta, venne completamente rapita dal suo modo di gemere, dal suo stringerla forte nel tentativo di trattenersi, dal suo modo di farla sentire unica, quando in preda al piacere sussurrava roca il suo nome. Sentiva un calore impossessarsi del suo corpo, che la portò a stringerla forte e ad intensificare le spinte. Sentiva le dita dell'altra farsi spazio tra i suoi capelli, il suo respiro solleticarle la pelle del collo e il suo corpo aggrapparsi a quelle dita con un disperato bisogno.

-Riesci…sempre…- ansimava, non riusciva a formulare un pensiero concreto –Haruka…continua…prendimi!-

Non sentiva più nulla, era solo tremendamente consapevole del corpo dell'altra che si stringeva a lei, che si aggrappava alle sue dita e che tremava. Ad ogni sua spinta, l'altra inarcava la schiena, ansimando e sospirando per raggiungere quell'agognato piacere.

-Oddio…Haruka…-

Allacciò le gambe ai fianchi, lasciandosi andare al piacere che si espanse violentemente nel suo corpo, facendola tremare e ansimare senza vergogna.

-Farlo con te è… sempre unico-

Strano, avrebbe dovuto sentirsi orgogliosa di quelle parole, avrebbe dovuto essere contenta, perché in fondo, anche se in modo diverso, era riuscita nel suo intento: farla sciogliere sotto il suo tocco. Eppure sentiva un vuoto dentro, un dolore acuto che non accennava a sparire. La consapevolezza che qualunque sarebbe stato il risultato, lei ne sarebbe uscita sempre sconfitta, perché forse Michiru non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, almeno non con la stessa intensità, le provocavo una terribile sensazione di vuoto e delusione. Rimase attaccata a quel corpo per qualche secondo, prima di allontanarsi per darle la possibilità di ridarsi un minimo di contegno.

-Non usciamo nello stesso momento, tu vai avanti-

Era ritornato il suo tono freddo e distaccato, quel tono che Haruka incominciava a non tollerare più. Non dopo quello che era appena successo.

Iniziava a sentir male alle gambe, le sembrava di essere seduta su quella dannatissima sedia da una vita, guardava e riguardava quelle espressioni algebriche senza vederle realmente. Lei che non aveva mai avuto problemi con i numeri, oggi sembrava completamente negata, se poi pensava che in realtà era seduta in quella noiosissima biblioteca, solo per stare un po' con lei, la rabbia aumentava, facendola agitare ancora di più. La sua compagna invece non dava segni di nervosismo, anzi sembrava completamente a suo agio, anche i problemi nel capire le formule di poco prima, sembravano completamente svaniti.

_Almeno è servito a qualcosa prenderla in quel lurido bagno!_Pensò, sbuffando sonoramente e chiudendo il libro, stanca ormai di tutto quello studio.

-Sei stanca?- alzò il viso per specchiarsi negli occhi dell'altra.

-Non ho bisogno di ripetere, sono preparatissima!- precisò, ostentando quella sicurezza che non provava ma che aveva imparato a manifestare.

-Allora se vuoi puoi anche tornare a casa, io ti raggiungo tra un po'-

La fissava non riuscendo a capire come facesse a restare sempre così calma e razionale. Sapeva che l'amava, lo sentiva dal modo in cui facevano l'amore, lo aveva capito dal primo giorno che era andata a vederla in una gara di atletica e l'aveva avvicinata con la scusa di farle un ritratto. Lo capiva da come la guardava e da come reagiva quando le parlava di Usagi, vedeva la sua felicità quando si mostrava gelosa di tutti quelli che le ronzavano intorno e il suo fastidio quando accettava le attenzioni delle altre ragazze.

Molte volte si era ritrovata a pensare che quella dannatissima missione, quel suo essere guerriera, l'aveva resa una persona fredda e calcolatrice, poi però quando la sentiva gemere e ansimare tra le sue braccia, cambiava completamente opinione. Una persona fredda e calcolatrice non può essere così passionale.

-Oppure puoi restare qui con me!-chiuse il libro per poi alzarsi e raggiungerla. Haruka alzò il viso per guardarla.

-Cos'hai? Sei preoccupata?- la mano calda di Michiru le sfiorò gentilmente la guancia, mentre il suo sguardo sembrava pian piano perdere quell'impassibilità per dar spazio a un calore nuovo, o forse era solo la sua immaginazione.

-Sono stanca- si sentiva come un bambino che cercava le coccole della madre dopo aver pianto per ore. Lei però non aveva pianto e Michiru non era sua madre.

-Posso aiutarti a rilassarti?-chiese, facendo risalire la mano nei suoi capelli –sai credo che te lo devo, tu sei sempre disponibile quando ho bisogno di rilassarmi- le sussurrò con un tono di voce caldo e sensuale.

Avrebbe dovuto capirlo che era strano un comportamento del genere da Michiru, avrebbe almeno dovuto essere più attenta, ma il bisogno di cedere a lei, il bisogno di sentirsi amata e desiderata dall'altra era troppo forte.

-Cosa hai in mente?-

-Fammi spazio- intimò, facendola appoggiare allo schienale della sedia e mettendosi cavalcioni sulle gambe.

Un movimento fluido e privo di qualsiasi malizia, un movimento che sembrava essere la cosa più giusta da fare, un movimento che lei non aveva mai fatto, non in quel modo, non senza secondi fini.

-Non mi piace vederti così- bisbigliò mentre con dita tremanti le sfiorò il volto.

-Michiru…- ansò, abbassando istintivamente l'orlo della gonna, che si era alzato scoprendo le sue gambe.

-Se non facciamo rumore non daremo fastidio a nessuno- sussurrò, sorridendo nel vedere il gesto possessivo dell'altra. Sorriso che la colpì nel profondo: non le aveva mai rivolto un sorriso del genere; un sorriso che catturava anche i suoi occhi.

-Cosa vuoi fare?- non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo da quel viso, così rilassato.

-Nulla, voglio solo stare accanto a te!- sembrava così innamorata, così preoccupata.

Pronunciò quelle parole come se fossero la cosa più normale da dire, e lo sarebbero anche state se non fosse per la persona che le aveva pronunciate. Era tutto così surreale: averla così vicino e sentirla dire parole del genere.

-La smetti di guardarti intorno?- la rimproverò, afferrandole il viso con entrambe le mani e costringendola a calmarsi.

-Michiru ci stanno guardando tutti-

-E da quando questo è un problema per te?-

_Da quando? _

_Da quando non riesco più a trattenermi. _

_Da quando mi è impossibile rimanere lucida quando sei così vicina._

_Da quando ho capito di essere completamente persa._

Le mani di Michiru si muovevano lente tra i suoi capelli, soffermandosi in alcuni punti stringendoli forte. Chiuse gli occhi, godendosi quel piccolo contatto consapevole che non avrebbe potuto chiedere, ma soprattutto, ricevere di più da lei. Le dita di Michiru si muovevano donandole un senso di pace e tranquillità che da tanto, troppo tempo, non avvertiva. Un senso di pace che forse, non aveva mai avvertito. Quando i suoi sogni avevano iniziato a tormentarla aveva sperato che un giorno, quando fosse riuscita a dare un senso a quegli incubi, tutto si sarebbe chiarito; poi però quando aveva dato un senso a tutto, quando aveva incontrato lei e aveva dato inizio al suo destino di guerriera, quella tanta agognata tranquillità non era arrivata. Ora a scombussolare la sua vita e a renderla irrequieta, era altro. Erano sensazioni e sentimenti nuovi, ai quali pur dando un senso, non avrebbe mai potuto dare una soluzione.

-Quando hai quest'aria non riesco a fare a meno di sentirmi in colpa-

Quella confessione, sussurrata e detta con tanto rammarico, la colpì dritta al cuore, costringendola ad aprire gli occhi, per specchiarsi in quelli tormentati dell'altra, riportandola indietro nel tempo, quando l'aveva stretta tra le braccia, quando aveva preso la decisione di accettare il suo destino.

-Non devi…- le parole le morirono tra le labbra, quando l'indice dell'altra le impedì di proseguire.

-Shh!- abbassò il viso per portarlo a pochi centimetri dal suo, fissandola dritta negli occhi per un lunghissimo istante, per poi appoggiare la fronte su quella di Haruka –non devi iniziare a mentirmi, non ora-

Non riuscì a replicare, non riusciva a respirare, il profumo di Michiru invase prepotente tutti i suoi sensi, scombussolandola tanto da toglierle la capacità di pensare e di formulare una qualsiasi frase di senso compiuto.

-Non farlo mai Haruka. Non mentirmi mai- lentamente, molto lentamente tolse le mani dai capelli dell'altra per intrecciarli dietro al collo e facendosi leva con gli avambracci, appoggiati sulle sue spalle, fece il bacino in avanti, avvicinando i loro corpi, facendoli toccare.

Quella supplica, quella richiesta di sincerità la fece sentire una persona orribile, perché la verità era un'altra: lei le aveva sempre mentito.

Mentiva quando le stava accanto fingendo indifferenza.

Mentiva quando guardava le altre.

Mentiva quando l'amava con il solo scopo di rilassarsi.

Mentiva quando l'accusava di essere fredda e distante.

Mentiva quando l'accusava di avere paura di lasciarsi andare.

La vera codarda era lei, che non riusciva a guardarla negli occhi e aprirle il cuore.

Era codarda perché si nascondeva dietro all'indifferenza dell'altra.

Indifferenza che lei amava con tutta se stessa.

Chiuse gli occhi, incapace di affrontarla. Il respiro si fece difficile a causa di quel maledettissimo nodo che le stringeva la gola, a causa di quel senso di disagio che in quel momento le gridava di scappare, di allontanarsi da quel corpo così caldo e accogliente.

-Io so casa provi- le afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani –non hai bisogno di parlare- avvicinò il volto pericolosamente all'altra, bloccandosi a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca –non ho bisogno di parole-

-Michiru…io…- deglutì a disagio sotto lo sguardo indagatore dell'altra.

-Hai delle labbra bellissime-bisbigliò, accarezzandole con il pollice il labbro inferiore –labbra da baciare- ansimò, mordendosi il labbro –mi sono sempre chiesta cosa si provi a sentirle sulle mie mentre mi fai tua-

Haruka le rivolse uno sguardo confuso, non capendo cosa le stesse dicendo.

-Non essere confusa so che mi hai baciata, ma…- le sfiorò il naso con il suo, poi si spostò per raggiungere il suo orecchio e sussurrarle –è diverso farlo quando raggiungi il piacere- scandì quelle parole con molta sensualità, accompagnandole con un gemito.

Il cuore di Haruka iniziò a battere furioso mentre un'ondata di calore si impossessò del suo corpo, facendola muovere irrequieta sulla sedia.

-Non lo hai mai fatto Haruka, non mi hai mai baciato mentre ti prendi la mia anima-

_Non lo aveva mai fatto?_

Non si era mai fermata a pensare al perché, si limitava solo a preservare il suo cuore, illudendosi che farlo per il solo piacere fisico, eliminando qualsiasi contatto in più, proteggesse il suo cuore.

Michiru si mosse impercettibilmente, sfiorandola, facendo divampare quel fuoco che stava bruciando in un punto preciso del suo corpo.

-Perché non lo fai?-

-Forse per lo stesso motivo per cui tu non mi lasci baciare un'altra parte di te- la sfidò la bionda, con la speranza di indurla a mettere fine a quel gioco pericoloso, per entrambe.

Speranza che svanì in un lampo, quando la violinista le rivolse un'occhiata maliziosa.

-Oh ma l'hai baciata e anche dannatamente bene!- affermò, sospirando e appoggiando di nuovo la fronte su quella dell'altra.

-Dannatamente bene?- bisbigliò incredula.

-Non esserne così sorpresa- alzò il viso per fermarlo di fronte a quello della bionda –mi sembra di avertelo fatto capire dai miei gemiti- mentre parlava disegnava con le dita cerchi alla base del collo –da come il mio corpo rispondeva- spostò le labbra sull'orecchio –da come ho gridato il tuo nome-

Non riusciva a parlare, il tono di Michiru, le sue parole, il suo profumo…era in crisi: un irrefrenabile desiderio s'impossessò di lei e faceva fatica a restare lucida.

-Te l'ho detto farlo con te è sempre unico!-

_Sempre unico! _Quest'affermazione, per una ragione del tutto sconosciuta la portò a porsi delle domande, domande che aveva paura di rispondere ma alle quali non sapeva proprio rinunciare…

-Quanti te l'hanno baciata?-

…domande che fuoriuscirono dalle sue labbra senza darle l'opportunità di filtrarle.

Michiru la fissò per qualche istante, per poi sorriderle maliziosa –sei gelosa- e quella non fu una domanda, ma una costatazione che poneva nelle sue mani un certo potere: il potere di spezzarle il cuore.

-Sei l'unica che l'ha baciata. L'unica che l'ha toccata, l'unica che l'ha posseduta-

Cercò nei suoi occhi un segno, qualsiasi cosa che le facesse comprendere fin quando l'altra stesse dicendo la verità, però come accadeva spesso non ci riuscì, non riuscì a decifrare lo sguardo di Michiru, anche perché era fin troppo brava a eludere i suoi sentimenti.

-Ecco perché mi chiedo il perché non riesci a baciarmi mentre mi possiedi-

Mentre pronunciò quelle parole non smise un attimo di fissarla, come per sfidarla a ammettere cosa provasse realmente.

-A che gioco stai giocando?- doveva evitare quella domanda, doveva trovare un modo per farle cambiare discorso.

-Lo stesso che hai giocato tu prima-ammise senza preamboli, avvicinando il viso alla bionda, fermandosi a un soffio dalla bocca dell'altra –E a quando pare ci sto riuscendo-

-Ci stai riuscendo?-

-Non puoi certo negare di essere eccitata! E non ti ho neanche toccata!-

La sicurezza di quelle parole fu destabilizzante: scoprire che l'altra poteva disporre del suo corpo e dei suoi desideri come e quando voleva era davvero difficile da accettare.

La verità era che lei era completamente succube del fascino dell'altra e, pur non accettandolo, non riusciva proprio a farci niente.

-Se fossi in te non sarei così sicura- ribatté, cercando di essere credibile, tentando di contenere quel calore che avvertiva ogni volta che l'altra parlava.

-Mi stai sfidando, Haruka?-

Ma perché il suo tono sembrava sempre così sensuale? Non sapeva proprio spiegarselo, forse era per la troppa vicinanza, forse era il calore che emanava il suo corpo, così perfettamente appoggiato sul suo.

-Sai tanta sicurezza a volte può fare male- bisbigliò, allungando una mano per sfiorarle il viso e sorridendo appena quando l'altra si tirò indietro.

-Vuoi forse dire che se io adesso ti toccassi non troverai il tuo corpo pronto per me? Grazie a me?-

Non ebbe l'opportunità di controbattere, non quando le mani di Michiru scesero velocemente lungo il collo, intrufolandosi nella sua camicia, per fermarsi sulla pelle calda del seno. Le si bloccò il respiro, moriva dalla voglia di chiudere gli occhi, di lasciar uscire quel gemito che prepotente batteva contro le sue labbra serrate, godersi a pieno quella carezza ma non voleva dargliela vinta, non così facilmente almeno.

Con uno forza d'animo che stupì lei per prima, continuò a fissarla concentrandosi nel mostrarsi lucida e indifferente. Le dita di Michiru si fermarono sul seno, toccandolo appena, sfiorandolo, suscitando in lei un bisogno doloroso di avere di più. Sembrava tutto così assurdo, così irreale eppure era vero: Michiru seduta sulle sue gambe che la stava toccando in una…biblioteca! I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando la realtà, se di realtà si poteva parlare, la investì, facendole ricordare dove si trovavano.

-Michiru ci guardano…- avrebbe tanto voluto suonare più convincente, ma era praticamente impossibile.

-È tutto nella tua mente!- sussurrò, avvicinandosi all'orecchio –se ti concentri puoi eliminare tutti-

Cercò di replicare ma l'odore di Michiru, le sue mani e il suo corpo, così dannatamente attaccato al suo, non le diedero la lucidità per farlo anzi, suo malgrado si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi e a desiderare di essere da sole. E anche se può sembrare assurdo, le sembrò davvero di essere da sole: tutto intorno era vuoto, nessun rumore, nessuno sguardo indiscreto, solo i loro corpi caldi e i loro sospiri.

-Visto Haruka, ho ragione io- ansò nell'orecchio, allontanando la mano destra dal seno per farla scendere e appoggiarla sul bottone del pantalone.

Avvertì subito la mancanza delle dita sul seno ma ancora più sconvolgente fu sentire quelle dita un po' più in basso. Restò per un po' con gli occhi chiusi per paura di scoprire di star sognando, di scoprire che era tutto frutto della sua immaginazione.

Fantasia o meno, non poteva certo negare di sentire un impellente bisogno di quelle dita, di agognare disperatamente un suo tocco, anche uno semplice.

Avvertì la camicia alzarsi lentamente, per uscire dai pantaloni, sentì le dita di Michiru sfiorarla appena il ventre mentre si muovevano sicure, sentì i suoi pantaloni farsi più larghi e sospirò, intuendo cosa stava per succedere. La mano di Michiru si muoveva lenta e decisa, afferrò l'elastico degli slip e fece scivolare le dita sulla sua pelle infuocata. La sentì sospirare o forse era solo il suo di sospiro, ma non voleva sapere, non voleva rovinare quel momento, non voleva rendersi conto che per l'altra non avesse lo stesso effetto. Si mosse piano sulle sue gambe, abbandonando anche l'altro seno per circondarle il collo con il braccio, stringendosi al corpo della bionda e inarcarsi.

-Oh mio dio! Haruka sei già così pronta!- ansimò, quando la penetrò mozzandole il fiato.

Non riuscì a fermare quel gemito di soddisfazione che prepotente uscì dalle sue labbra, quando le dita dell'altra la colmarono, facendola tremare di piacere. Avvertì subito il corpo sfuggire al suo controllo, intenzionato a cedere il comando all'altra. Alle dita dell'altra, per essere precisi. Si rilassò, facendosi avvolgere da quella sensazione di piacere che impellente s'impossessava sempre di più del suo corpo. Percepiva il corpo di Michiru muoversi appena per accompagnare le spinte, sprigionando il profumo della sua pelle che inondava tutti i suoi sensi, rendendola ancora più vulnerabile e sensibile.

-Apri gli occhi. Guardami!-

Facendo appello a tutte le sue forze, cercò di darsi un contegno nel tentativo di riprendere, di aggrapparsi, a quel briciolo di lucidità, che in fondo, aveva ancora.

-Ti piace?- le chiese, ansimando.

-Aspetta! Fer-ferma- trattenne il fiato, mordendosi il labbro per impedirsi di gemere –dannazione Michiru, non muoverti così!- avrebbe tanto voluto sembrare più decisa, ma aveva ottenuto l'effetto contrario. Dal tono della sua voce sembrava sull'orlo di una crisi.

Michiru cessò le spinte, limitandosi solo ad accarezzarla internamente, avvicinando di più il viso a quello della bionda

-Ti piace?-

-È un sogno!-

-Allora cerca di non svegliarti!- le rispose, dandole un bacio sulla guancia.

Ogni suo movimento, ogni suo gesto era mirato e ben studiato per farla capitolare, Haruka l'aveva capito come aveva capito il significato di quel bacio, a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra.

-Apri gli occhi, Haruka-

Lo fece. Li aprì e quello che vide la spiazzò completamente. Gli occhi di Michiru erano velati dal desiderio, erano completamente privi di qualsiasi barriera, erano di un azzurro unico, erano tutto ciò che le serviva per lasciarsi andare e farsi travolgere da quella passione, che tanto aveva desiderato vedere riflessa negli occhi dell'altra, e che proprio in quel momento poteva vedere nell'azzurro che tanta amava.

Michiru non disse nulla, né cercò di mascherare i suoi sentimenti: appariva ai suoi occhi come una persona nuova. La vide sorridere appena, abbassare il viso e avvicinarlo al suo. Fu proprio in quel preciso istante che il suo corpo decise di nuovo di fuggire al suo controllo, facendole spostare la testa in avanti, nel tentativo di sentire il calore di quelle labbra, che mai le erano sembrate così rosse e accoglienti, sulle sue.

-Ora capisci cosa intendo?- le chiese, spostandosi leggermente per impedire alle loro bocche di incontrarsi ma rimanendo comunque vicina, troppo vicina. Una vicinanza dolorosa che la portava a desiderare ardentemente quelle labbra, sicura che niente sarebbe stato piacevole come sentire il calore della sua bocca mentre la sentiva dentro di sé.

-Perché non lo hai mai fatto?-

_Di nuovo quella domanda!_

_Di nuovo quel tono!_

-Non guardarmi in quel modo-l'ammonì, lasciando per un attimo che il risentimento velasse i suoi occhi, perdendo quella luce passionale.

-In che modo?- chiese, con una strana sensazione di angoscia che la costrinse a deglutire con non poca difficoltà.

-Haruka nemmeno nelle tue più torbide fantasie l'hai fatto. Non hai mai posato le tue bellissime labbra sulle mie mentre facciamo l'amore….-

Non riuscì più a seguire le sue parole, nelle sue orecchie riusciva solo a sentire la sua voce continuare a ripetere quelle parole, che nno si era mai sognata di sentire dire dall'altra.

_Facciamo l'amore_

_Ed era vero: loro due facevano l'amore. _

_Amore_

_Solo ed esclusivamente amore._

_Non sesso. Amore_

_Perché quello che provava per la sua guerriera era amore._

_Puro e semplice amore._

-Mi dai una risposta?-

La domanda di Michiru la distolse da quei pensieri che non le diedero la forza di risponderle, facendole desiderare di non ascoltarla, di sentire solo le sue dita muoversi e spingersi dentro di lei. E come se le avesse letto nel pensiero, Michiru iniziò a muovere le dita, accarezzandola internamente, facendola vibrare e gemere senza pudore. Un calore e un bisogno impellente si radicarono in lei nel punto esatto dove il suo corpo si univa con quello dell'altra, per espandersi in ogni punto e terminazione del corpo.

-Non te la cavi così, Haruka, voglio una risposta-

-Dimmi prima tu…perchè…- chiuse gli occhi, ansimando nel tentativo di controllare le sensazioni e il piacere che stava provando in quel momento. L'altra sembrava intenzionata proprio a farla impazzire: continuava imperterrita nelle sue spinte, ignorando gli scricchiolii della sedia, che iniziava a ribellarsi a tutto quel movimento. Sembrò non aver udito le sue flebili parole o semplicemente la stava ignorando, egregiamente. Fu in quell'istante che decise che era arrivato il momento di prendere parte a quel gioco, di scendere in campo per arrivare dritta alla meta: appoggiò le mani sulle gambe dell'altra, facendola subito risalire verso la parte più sensibile. Istintivamente, Michiru inarcò di poco la schiena, spingendo la testa all'indietro e accogliendola con un sospiro.

-Non…mi hai…risposto- ansimò, abbassando di nuovo il viso per bloccarlo a pochi centimetri da quello dell'altra.

-R-rispondi prima tu-

-Perché ti amo-

_Ti amo! _

_Ti amo!_

Non capiva più nulla, avvertiva solo uno smisurato bisogno, quasi un'esigenza, di raggiungere il piacere, di mettere a tacere il cuore impazzito per quelle parole, con un piacere ancora più forte.

-Ti amo e ho davvero paura di…-

La voce di Michiru arrivava alle sue orecchie come un suono lontano.

_Questo è un sogno!_

_Non svegliatemi!_

_Se questo è un sogno non svegliatemi!_

-Oh mio dio! Haruka!- ansimò, spingendo sempre con più vigore.

_Non svegliatemi!_

-Haruka!-

-Haruka!-

-Haruka?-

-Mh non svegliatemi-

-Dai muoviti, dobbiamo andare!-

_Andare? _

Sbatté velocemente le palpebre, si guardò intorno per dare un senso a quello che stava accadendo: fino a qualche secondo prima era seduta su quella sedia con…

Spalancò improvvisamente gli occhi, alzando il busto di scatto.

-Sei sveglia, finalmente!- il tono irritato di Michiru la riportò bruscamente alla realtà.

-Cosa stavi sognando? Sembravi così felice-

Portò una mano alla fronte, sospirando mentre la delusione s'impossessava di lei: le era sembrato tutto così reale, e oltre alla delusione si aggiungeva il fastidio per il mancato piacere. Si alzò, scostando rumorosamente la sedia, attirando su di sé l'attenzione dei presenti, fregandosene completamente. Aveva un disperato bisogno di fuggire da quella stanza, da quel banco dove riusciva ancora a sentire il calore di quel corpo e i suoi gemiti.

-Stai bene?- le chiese Michiru, appoggiandole una mano sul braccio.

-Sì, ho bisogno d'aria-

-Ma cosa stavi sognando?-

-Niente!-

Come faceva a dirle la verità!

Come faceva a dirle che erano sei mesi che nei suoi sogni stavano insieme.

Erano due mesi che nei suoi sogni avevano iniziato a fare l'amore.

Era da quando l'aveva conosciuta che il suo cuore batteva per lei ma non aveva il coraggio di rivelarglielo.

Come faceva a dirle di essere pazzamente innamorata di lei?

**Inizio col ringraziare ****Celesten****per la sua fantastica immagine, fatta su mia richiesta.**

**Spero che questa piccola short vi piaccia, è un'idea che avevo già da un po' di tempo, a dire la verità ho iniziato a scriverla ai tempi di Chasing, poi però ho preferito finire l'altra.**

**Cosa dire? Nello scriverla l'ho collegata nella terza stagione (penso si capisca dal momento che nomino i cuori puri) proprio all'inizio, quando incontrano Usagi e le altre.**

**Aspetto di conoscere presto le vostre opinioni!**

**Un bacio e a presto! **


End file.
